


So we meet again, dear friend of mine

by GAYTALES



Series: Somewhere in between [1]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES
Summary: bonus





	1. Chapter 1

Wanderer opened the door and came inside tavern. Hood of his cloak shaded his face, but a few red hair could be seen, turbulent enough to not get tied. His footsteps were unusually silent, especially looking at his heavy boots.  
He sat at the counter, bought one beer and he was about to drink it, when a voice got to be heard... familiar voice? Thats impossible.  
He turned his head, hood taken out of his red hair, and he couldnt believe his eyes. He even rubbed them a little bit, kinda wondering if he is still sober, or drunk and  hallucinate.  
\- Well, ladies and gentlemen, i have pleasure to present you our band; we hope that you will have great evening and that our music will bring you joy! - said brownhaired man, so familiar, so.... surprisingly unchanged. Fred couldnt believe it - after so many years, they finally met, just by pure accident. All memories were flashing at his head; weird excitement gave him goosebumps. Thats him, his long not seen friend, here, on a stage, with his band and playing music to large crowd. Making his wish come true. And he made it all alone!  
Now redhead felt melancholy. I mean, he got to study only because some time ago this dwarf decided to help him, and he did like no one did before. And what did he gave him in return?...  
His thoughts got interrupted by clapping, loud vivats and a few words about a song he just heard.  
Fred shook his head, making sad thoughts go away. Now he wanted to enjoy music, and then he got plan to talk to Burbor.  
...talk to Burbor? But they havent seen for so so sooo looong! More of that, he got older, his face and posture changed a bit, not even starting about his character. Would dwarf even remember him? Would he like to continue their friendship?... obviously he had new friends now - he got a band and fans... maybe he even got himself a partner. Who knows!  
Occupied with his thoughts didnt even feel how fast time flew, song by song. Eventually he heard it was time for the last song - sonehow it catches his attention, something recall events in which he participated.... is it possible? Is it a song about what they did few years after, with their.... elven... friends?...  
So maybe Burbor still remembered him. There was hope. But... how to approach him?... he cant get drunk so fast. Normally it would bring courage, for him it would bring only trouble. Again familiar voice could be heard, slashing all his doubts in half:  
\- Okay folks, thats all for tonight! This song, believe it or not, was based on real  events, and of course - my real friends. You may ask; friends? But where are they now?.. as long as my eyes arent playing trick on me, im pretty much sure, that one of them is sitting by the bar, and if youll excuse me, im gonna reunite with a dear friend of mine. Thank you so much for listening, youre the best! - dwarf ended his speech, and right after he came to bar, and sat next to blackeyed man. - i want the same as this gentleman ordered- he said to bartender, and then he turned his attention and face towards Fred - Hello, long time no see!  
Fred was kinda speechles since he heard this speech about himself (he couldnt believe it still), but he managed to answer:  
-Thats true. Hello, by the way... also.... how the fuck you managed to recognize me?... - he asked, really surprised.  
-oooo, you didnt want to get recognised? Then im sorry - Burbor laughted, teasing his friend  
-no! No... im actually happy that i see you again... but really. Im not blind. I know that i got older and im not looking like angsty teen like before. - he said sheepishly. Burbors eyes widened a bit; yea, his friend is behaving and looking a bit different, but centrally it was still him.  
-Ill share with you my secret - he said, hand waving at Fred to turn his ear closer to his lips, then he whispered - if you want to not be recognized, you must dye this red head of yours. - he giggled - but really, how could i not notice those emberish hair from up there? Even if i would turn blind i still would recognize this red shag? - he said playfuly messing hair of his friend.  
-...you got your point, i have to admit - Fred said, calm as ever, even a bit smiling. Burbor got suspicious at this point, because that was so...weird of a man he knew for this long.  
-...Max?  
-wha?.. no. I havent drink much yet if thats what concerns you.  
-No, i mean... youre so calm?... since when? Normally you would be furious!  
-Oh my dear friend - said Fred with gentle smile on his face - we have much to talk about. Like... did you knew that sitting all day surrounded by books only, without people, could bring such ease, such concentration and... BOREDOM THAT I GOT TO USED TO BE SO CALM? I wouldnt believe it either, if you ask me. - he laughed.  
\- sooooo, i guess we have all night to talk about it, yes? Unless youre bussy here. - said Burbor with smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They talked and talked, generally speaking, they described all years they have been apart, with details and some stories just as plain as they were. Hours later the bartender wanted to close his bussines, and guys were almost kicked out.  
-hey, youre sleeping here today or not? - bartender asked Fred. Redhead glanced at Burbor with question on his eyes.  
\- he asked you - finally Burbor answered those not asked verbally questions - im renting a small place nearby. ...you wanna have sleepover?  
Mage rumbled his hands in his pokets... uh... after all he was still kinda poor. And... wouldnt it be just like good old times? (....good old times, you say?...)  
\- Yeah, if you let me then ill be glad to. - he answered, and then they left tavern, with their walk not so straight (like them). Finally they ended up at dwarfs place.  
-Tadaah, welcome to Utalisons place. We have here.. one room, one toilet, aaand one kitchen. Its small and cozy and i left it messy, pardon me. - he said while taking few of his instruments from middle of the room to side, and hiding his pants (which were on chair) to the closet, and after those actions he pushed chair towards Fred for him to sit.  
-soooo, this is where youve been hiding all this time? Pretty nice. - he said, looking around.  
\- hiding? - he laughted - but yes, im living here now. Not so high standart, but....  
\- shut up. When i said its nice, it is. Remember those times we sleept outside tavern cause we were sooo poor and we managed to buy beer with all our money left?  
-yes, but wha...  
\- Listen, this home is the cozier place ive ever been. Its just like... - he stopped here. Oh boi. Dont go this way.  
\- ...Just like what? - dwarf asked, sounded a bit worried.  
-...just like you. - he said, seemingly embarassed, but his voice was soft and quiet. There was silent between them for a while.  
-oh, yea. I got what you meant. Its small like dwarf should be, its quite familiar, and there are my instruments and pants everywhere. You got me. Thats totally who i am! - he laughted, and Fred couldnt help but chuckled, even though it wasnt exactly what he meant.  
And so they talked for hours, because lotta stuff happened before they meet, and lets be honest'- they missed themselves dearly.  
After some drinks and when they decided that its almost so late that almost so early (birds were singing and sky got brighter), they decided that maybe they should go finally to sleep.  
\- Hey, Burbor?....  
-yes?  
\- can I lie on your floor or maybe can i borrow a chair for the night? - redhead asked totally serious, which sounded so weird to a dwarf.  
\- wha?... but... why?...  
\- Im serious. I mean... i know we slept together before, but.. after such long pause wouldnt it be weird? I mean... i dont want you to feel.uncomfortable in your own home. - he said with weak smile.  
\- You must be kidding me. No sleeping in my floor nor chair! C'mere boi, lets sleep.together like at our good times. - he said with giggle, sitting on his bed and patting space beneath him.  
-....but youre sure?  
\- Ive never been this sure in my entire life. - he said with smile, and started to undress. Thoughfully this time, he spared his panties. "If he think it will be weird to even sleep together, i would rather spare him such view" Burbor thought.  
Fred also undressed, also left his pants on his butt.  
They went to bed, side to side, without much touching. They wanted to sleep but still exited men couldnt. And so they talked about this and that and at some point they got a conversation which most people have in their lives. Sex.  
-[...]so you had someone? - Burbor asked, getting closer to Fred, but it was just their usual cuddle.  
-...sorta. i mean... calling it that would be way too much.  
-huh... thats kinda funny...yea... you know, maybe im not so old looking like you, but actually im older than you. Years passed and i wondered... why i dont have need to have someone. I thought i was weird and I behaved kinda... yea you know how i behaved. But even with my words and teasing you and being so gallant, Ive never feelt such needs, lust...Actually... eh, i said too much.  
\- oh man. Now i see how weird I have sound. Like a dick who stands with you only for one night and then run. Aaaand that would probably sound better than "i have tried it but it was such a bore, those people were such a bore and all of.this was just waste of time, not even this pleasant"....which is actually true.  
They looked at themselves, sun starting to rise and shine at their features. They both smiled with knowing look while hugged each other.  
-and i thought it would be awkward with you. - said Burbor, placing his head on Freds chest.  
\- yea, same. How i missed feeling this comfortable with someone. So cozy. - he said, his eyelids heavy. He glanced one last time at Burbor, who didnt respond - not in words. In snoring. He chuckled to himself knowing that his friend didnt heard those last words. And then both fell asleep, with sun shining and rising higher and higher.


	3. would you like to be with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus

They went silent for a little while. What broke this atmosphere which could be turned into a scarf, was what he said:  
-listen, Burbor. This could sound a lil bit weird...- Fred said and Burbor knowing this man was pretty damn sure its gonna be awkward as fuck.- I missed you. I really did, even tho i never thought i would in my entire life.  
-oh well, my friend - said dwarf, not even surprised - thats the weird part? Wheres my weird part. Also i missed you too.(bro)  
Redheads eyes widened a bit, mostly on presumption. Not like fact that somebody missed him was much of a deal, ABSOLUTLY NOT like it was the first time he heard those words pointed at him.  
-the weird part, you say...  
\- yes. Surprise me. - Utalison said with a wink.  
\- i missed you and i dont think i want part ways again. Which i mean.... would you like to be with me? - he said, and thats  actually the moment when realize how his words obviously sounded weird. Gay weird. Like lovey dovey marry me burbor weird.  
-....you asking me what? I mean... what? - seemingly he was out of words. Mostly because he didnt fully understand what his fellow said.  
\- -i mean.... fuck it. Yea thats your awkward for the day. I just wanted to ask you about travelling together but it escaled quickly into some gay shit. Sorry about that.  
\- oh. So theres no gay shit included?  
\- ...no. - there almost was a soft consideration in that one.  
\- Well, so i cant say no, can i? - said Burbor with soft smile, but in fact he already knew. He just got his life fucked up.


End file.
